As a general practice, sellers post “For Sale” signs as an inexpensive means of informing consumers that a particular good or service is for sale. Though inexpensive, such signs have achieved varying and unpredictable success as marketing tools. A major disadvantage to this form of advertising is that consumers typically want to inspect the good or service for sale before deciding whether or not to purchase. Therefore, traditional “For Sale” signs depend upon passers-by to either take the time upon seeing the sign to further investigate the good or service for sale, or make a mental note to return and investigate later.
Unfortunately, passers-by are always on their way somewhere and often cannot take time to stop and investigate upon seeing a “For Sale” sign. Further, mental notes are too often recalled either at a time when the consumer cannot return to investigate the good or service, or when he has become disinclined to do so because of inconvenience.
Traditional “For Sale” signs have addressed this problem by indicating a phone number that a potential purchaser may call for more information. Unfortunately, many consumers are hesitant to speak to sellers for fear of a pushy salesperson's pitch. In addition, many consumers wish to preserve their anonymity while gathering information.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a method of “For Sale” sign advertising that provides consumers an easy and convenient means of investigating a good or service on their own time. Preferably, such a method would enable consumers to anonymously investigate a good or service using a personal computer at any time the consumer finds convenient.